Reborn in Hogwarts
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Sailor Cosmos is given a choice to either enter the Cauldron and speed up the rebirth of all her friends ór suffer in solitude. They all are separated there but meet again. Dark and Light will clash again and many battles await them.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

"There is nothing more you can do for them. Choose between entering the Cauldron and let you all be reborn once more or choose to linger here in solitude. If choosing the first you might reagin what had been lost here and save the world of many losses." The mysterious voice spoke to her.

She listened and was sure of what she would do. "If I choose the Cauldron and rebirth will there be a chance for them to live in peace?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"Yes and no. Once you will awaken as Sailor Cosmos once more so will they."

"Then I choose to enter the Cauldron. If only so they can live in peace for a while."

"So be it."

* * *

A bright light covered the earth and the Souls were sent to be reborn into new lives.  
The first being Setsuna who started attending Hogwarts four years after Snape, Potter and the others came to the School. During the war, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru were reborn and lost their families. Michiru and Haruka only having each other.  
Then all the inners were reborn including Usagi. A year later the Dark Lord fell to the 'the boy who lived'.  
And Hotaru was reborn two years later.  
During these years four more people were reborn to take their rightful places in the future once more.

* * *

8 Years later...

A girl with gold-blonde hair that was up in two buns, one on each side of her head, was jumping excitedly holding a letter in her hand.  
Her mother and her godfather were watching her with amusement.  
"She is such a lively girl." Her godfather stated.  
"Isn't she tho?" Her mother spoke up. "You'll have an eye on her there, right? She is different from the normal students she might get in trouble a lot."

"As I've seen her powers I understand your concerns but he still has your sisters' son. She will most likely not be alone. No matter which house she ends up in." He spoke up again.  
"I'm aware but please still look out for her. You know why. I will not be able to for much longer. As I've already told you why. You'll be the only parental figure she'll have left. She is still so young." Her mother said while standing up.

"I will. Now I should be going. Serena, please come over here for a moment." He called out also standing up while the girl came running towards him and jumped in his arms.  
Soon he left and Serena and her parents left to visit her cousin.

* * *

A few weeks later she and her cousin were at the train station nine and three-quarters. Serena was tugging at his hand anxiously. They passed through the wall with no problems and there was the train. Serena's mother had not been able to come to see her off so only her cousin's parents accompanied them.  
Unknown to her twelve rather familiar people where there boarding the train as well.

During the train ride, she didn't leave his side for a second. She was rather scared for the sorting not wanting to be separated from her cousin. That would soon be found out tho. Hours later when it turned dark outside the train arrived at Hogsmeade. They got off the train and were picked up by the Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid. He leads all the first years to the boats.

Very soon they crossed the lake and entered the Castle Hogwarts where they were instructed by Mrs. McGonagall to wait till she came to get them. That's when her cousin decided to play the big guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

**So I changed the last names of the Senshi cause it would be weird to have them be reborn with the same name. Also, I changed their names from the Japanese ones to the American names.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stepped up to the top of the stairs away from her side. He faced a brown-haired boy who stood talking to a boy with orange-red hair.

"So Potter." He spoke directing all attention toward the boy who lived. To his side came two boys namely Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Crossing their arms to look stronger Serena snorted and watched the scene unfold.

"Mmh? What is it?" The boy replied looking up at Draco.

"I'm Malfoy," he said now standing in front of the boy. "Draco Malfoy. Soon you'll come to understand that some wizardry families are better than others. It would be a shame for you to end up with the wrong friends." He threw a side look at the orange-red haired boy. "I would be glad to help you choose between such," Draco spoke up smirking and held out his hand towards the boy who lived.

Serena watched them trying not to burst out laughing. A blonde that was standing next to her seemed to have the same problem. They exchanged grins.

"Mina." the girl whispered to Serena.

"Serena," Serena replied.

Harry looked at the hand and then gave his answer: "I think I'm more than capable of doing that myself."

Draco looked taken aback while Serena giggled lightly earning a glare from him. Suddenly though Professor McGonagall was back and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy.

"Once you're done we can continue. The sorting will begin now."

Draco moved out of the way and glared at Serena who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now follow me and be quiet," McGonagall said and lead them into the great hall.

Serena took in her surroundings the ceiling looked like it was transparent. As you could see the clear sky with all the stars visible. At one point she almost tripped but got caught by Draco who hissed at her. "Be careful."

She blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Soon they all stood in front of the teachers. There stood a chair, on it, Professor McGonagall now put a hat on. The whole hall was silently watching. Serena wondered what they were waiting for when suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and then the hat began to sing:

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four houses and then became still once more.

The first years where all whispering amongst themselves until Professor McGonagall stepped up again.

"When I call your name, you will step forth, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She scanned the first years before looking at a long roll of parchment.

"Abbot Hannah?"

A pink-faced girl with blonde hair stumbled rather than walked to the stool. The hat fell over her eyes. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled.

The table on the right began to cheer while Hannah went and sat down with her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Alderton Mina?"

The blonde-haired girl, that stood next to Serena earlier practically jumped up to the stool and sat down. Before the hat even touched her head she was sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs table began to cheer loudly. She jumped up putting the hat back on the chair and joined Hannah.

Professor McGonagall looked on the parchment for a bit longer before continuing.

"Black Serenity?"

At the mention of her name Serena jumped slightly but stepped forth nonetheless. All around the hall people began to whisper and Serena felt more than nervous stepping toward the chair. She sat down feeling all eyes on her, even the teachers threw looks at her in wonder, when she heard a voice in her head.

_"Interesting. I see you have lived quite the past. I see you are a pureblood as well. Lots of talent. Bravery and power. A creature of light. Now where to put you...?_

_Gryffindor perhaps or Hufflepuff? I see you value your friends and family above all and yet there is loyalty. You don't favor any of the houses. But I would say you fit best where the darkness needs light. So..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins table cheered for their new member. Serena smiled at Draco and walked toward the Slytherin table. There she sat next to a pair of girls one with turquoise colored hair that reached till just under her shoulder. And a more male looking girl with sand-brown colored hair. Serena smiled at them and turned her attention to the front where the next student was called out.

'Bones Susan' became a Hufflepuff.

Followed by 'Boot Terry' and 'Brocklehurst Mandy' who both became Ravenclaws.

Next was 'Brown Lavender' the Sorting hat took a while but put her in Gryffindor.

'Bulstrode Millicent' was sorted to Slytherin and sat across from Serena.

'Corner Michael' to Ravenclaw, 'Crabbe Vincent' to Slytherin. He sat next to Millicent.

Then 'Davis Trace' also to Slytherin, 'Finch-Flechley Justin' to Hufflepuff, 'Finnigan Seamus' to Gryffindor, 'Goldstein Anthony' to Ravenclaw, 'Goyle Gregory' to Slytherin.

"Granger Hermoine?"

" A girl with light brown hair ran forward and excitedly put the hat on her head. She sat there for almost a minute before the Hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another round of cheers broke out at the Gryffindor table.

"Greengrass Daphne?"

The girl was pretty fast put in Slytherin.

'Hopkins Wayne' and 'Jones Megan' were both sorted quickly into Hufflepuff.

"Johnson Rei?"

A raven-haired girl stepped forth. She sat down but not for long as the hat decided quickly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another round of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Serena watched the girl curiously. She seemed so familiar, A picture of a priestess with two crows came into her mind making her shake her head. She had never known any priestesses.

"Jordan Lita?" A rather tall Girl with hazelnut brown hair, that was tied in a high ponytail stepped forth and sat on the stool. A few moments passed before the hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Li Sue' became a Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom Neville?"

A boy with dark-brown hair stumbled out of the group and fell face-first on the floor before reaching the stool. When he was sitting down the hat took a few minutes before deciding.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville seemed so excited that he took off toward the Gryffindor table with the hat still on his head. Therefore he had to jog back making half of the people assembled laugh. With a rather red face, he then took his seat on the Gryffindor table and was directly welcomed by a red-orange haired boy who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Luna Lovegood?"

A girl with long blonde-white hair made her way to the stool. she was sorted in Ravenclaw.

'MacDougal Isobel Morag' into Ravenclaw, 'Macmillan Ernie' into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy Draco?"

Her cousin walked to the stool and sat down but before the hat had even touched his hat it decided.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Her table broke out into cheers and Serena smiled brightly at Draco when he came to sit next to her.

Followed by 'Moon Bethany', 'Nott Theodore' and 'Parkinson Pansy' who all became Slytherins'. 'Patil Padma' into Ravenclaw and 'Patil Parvati' into Gryffindor.

"Potter Harry James?"

Suddenly the whole hall fell got silent and then everywhere whispers started while Draco snorted next to Serena. Everyone stretched their necks to get a view of him. Even the teachers seemed interested. Serena noticed a woman with dark-green hair the most but turned her attention back to Harry.

The boy who lived sat quiet a while on the chair before it decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheering was louder than before. And a pair of twins began chanting: "We have Potter!"

'Rivers Oliver' and 'Smith Zacharias' into Hufflepuff. 'Thomas Dean' became a Gryffindor.

"Turner Amy?"

Now a girl with short blue hair sat on the chair and was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. 'Turpin Lisa' became a Ravenclaw. 'Weasley Ron' a Gryffindor. 'Williams Dora' a Hufflepuff. And lastly 'Zabini Blaise' a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got up with a beaming smile. He opened his arms wide as if nothing could please him more then seeing them all.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And with that, he sat back down and everyone clapped.

Serena couldn't help but laugh a bit. When she saw the food appearing her eyes widened in surprise and amazement. Draco smirked at her. "Told you so."

Too soon for Serena's liking, the feast was over and as soon as the puddings disappeared Dumbledore got up silencing the whole hall.

"Ahem - just a few more words since now we all have been fed and watered. For one I wish to welcome Professor Trista Alton, who will be teaching Muggle Studies from now on." The new teacher got up, bowed smiling at the students and people applauded for her. When she sat back down Dumbledore continued. "Now it's time to go over the few rules around here. First-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore seemed to look at a few specific people from what Serena could tell.

"Furthermore Mr. Filch asked me to remind you all that no magic is allowed between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trial will be held in the second week of the term. Should anyone be interested in playing for their house-team please contact Madam Hooch. And lastly, I have to tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Very few began to laugh Serena noted so his warning was to be taken seriously then. After Serena turned everything out and with that missing the song most people were singing. Returning to earth when Draco told her it was time to leave.

And they were, as first-class students, picked up by their Prefects. Upon exiting the hall Mina was suddenly next to her. She smiled at her. "You think we'll have classes together?" Mina asked her in a hushed voice.

"Even if we don't I'd like to hang out with you. You seem nice honestly." Serena answered promptly when Draco came to her side gripping her arm, but not before throwing a glare at Mina.

"Keep up or I'll leave you behind."

Serena rolled her eyes towards her new friend and smiled.  
"Cya." And then she followed Dracos lead while complaining. Mina smiled, she already felt connected to this girl.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting them again

**Here is the next chapter but I wish to warn you guys that there will be time jumps. I do not wish to copy most of the Harry Potter books which will appear necessary at points so I will include many time lapses when nothing important happens. If that at any point confuses you please do tell me and I'll try to explain as best as I can or change bits to make it clearer.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting them again**

* * *

The Slytherins were going to the cellars where their common room is situated. Draco was still keeping his iron grip on Serena's arm while she was glaring at him. As soon as they entered the Common room he released her. "The hell was that Serena?!" He spat at her.

"I do not know what it is you mean. Last time I checked you were my friend, not my guardian. I can talk to who I want. You have no power over me. Accept it or leave me alone." She replied cooly and without reacting to the stares she was receiving she turned on her heel and toward the prefect and questioned him where her sleeping quarters are. And with that, she was off.

Draco was fuming. But he knew somewhere inside that she was right. She wasn't bound to do whatever he wanted her to do. For the first time in her life, she got to interact with other people her age.

* * *

Later that night in the Headmasters office where all Heads of the Houses were present: Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout were all sitting or standing in front of their Headmaster.

"So why have you called us here Albus?" questioned Minerva McGonagall the more than relaxed Headmaster, who in return smiled at them but stayed silent and signaled them to wait. Minerva huffed lightly but decided to wait.

Soon there sounded a knock on the door making the Professors look at the door.

"Come in dear." Albus Dumbledore spoke simply.

The door opened and in stepped the green-haired woman Trista followed by a girl and a boy. Dumbledore smiled at them and they started discussing why they had been called.

"So it is really necessary to put a child under such pressure?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Sadly yes. She is stronger then she knows and we need for her to be able to control her abilities when the time comes." the girl spoke while looking at Minerva. "Believe me if there was were another possibility we would most definitely not ask this of you. She will quickly exceed all expectations in each class and due to that, she'll more easily lose control of her powers. So please."

I see," Minerva said and then stood. "So she will need training for this year. But what about her health?"

At that Trista sighed making all present eyes turn to her. "Her health is indeed a problem but one that we already took into account."

"Indeed. She is prepared. She may miss classes and appear lazy but don't worry she'll do fine. Let her heath be our problem." The boy said.

"Well, that's all. But as I've said. Please don't give her special treatment she will not like that." The girl said while smiling making both the boy and Trista roll their eyes.

"Alright. Well, let's call it a night then." Dumbledore said and all present agreed. Soon the rest of the castle had gone silent.

* * *

The next morning in the great hall most people were already present. Harry and Ron and a few other people from each house were still on their way. One of those was Serenity, she was on her way with Bethany, Draco and his group of friends. Right before they entered the Great hall Draco got into an argument with Ron and Harry as Serena identified. Now she was watching boredly when a tap on her back brought her back to reality. Startled she whirled around and stumbled back into someone who crashed to the floor cursing.

Serena turned around panicked and helped the brown-haired girl up. "I'm so so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine don't worry!" The girl spoke up and smiled at Serena while Mina stepped next to her. Serena breathed a breath of relief.

The girl giggled and kept smiling at her. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Serenity Black but you can call me Serena."

"And I'm Mina Alderton."

Soon all three realized that they came from different houses but before they could get into a deeper conversation Draco all but ripped Serena with him. Smiling back at them she winked and mouthed that she would see them later. Lucky for Hermione and Mina the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were next to one another so they conversed during breakfast. Eying them was a jealous and pouting Serena on the Slytherin table.

A certain teacher eyed this with great amusement. She was happy that various Destinies had been changed. For the better, she hoped.

Serenity was still pouting at Draco. While he ignored her so she concentrated on eating her food while Bethany, who shared a room with her smirked at her. Bethany Moon was from a traditional Slytherin family. But she seemed different she had no dislike for muggles, which she stated the first time they conversed making Serenity giggle. Both had instantly gotten along and pretty soon Bethany had declared Serena as her new best friend.

Breakfast went through in a blur and soon Bethany and Serena found themselves with their schedules and books in front of the Transfiguration classroom. Draco followed them with his followers in tow. There they found their seats and Serena kept her conversation with mainly Bethany until Hermoine walked in. Bethany got along with Hermoine perfectly. Even more so after they figured out that she was muggle-born. Which she had admitted with a blush and a hushed voice.

Yet Draco still heard it and took to sneering at the Gryffindor: "A Muggleborn!? Seriously what are you even doing here? Are you sure there wasn't a mistake when you got a letter!"

Most Slytherins broke into laughter making the girl turn red in embarrassment. Just when the teacher walked in Serena hit Draco upon the head with the Transfiguration Book.

Shocked more than amused McGonagall stopped in mid-step. "What is the meaning of this Black?! Malfoy?!"  
And before they could even answer the Professor finished her way to the teacher's desk and continued.

"I don't even wanna hear it. Stay after the lesson both of you!"

Draco glared at Serena furiously while she just smiled sheepishly at him before turning to face the Professor. She began to tell them about what they would be learning in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall continued and transfigurated her desk into a pig and back. This made most of the present students more motivated to begin learning more.

"Here you will learn the art of transfigurating an object to another. Such as changing inanimate objects to animate ones and vice versa. You will also learn how to alter a part of for example one's ears to rabbit ears. Of course, there are certain limits to the art of transfiguration you will not be able to transfigurate food out of thin air."

They spend most of the hour taking notes. Nearing the end of the lesson they were given a match and told to transfigurate it into a needle. The biggest surprise for most was that only Serenity was able to completely transfigurate her match into a needle tho it lacked slightly at the spike as McGonagall commented. The only other to change the match somewhat was Hermoine Granger.

* * *

After the Lesson was over and Serenity and Draco got scolded by McGonagall, Serenity and Bethany went to talk to Hermoine but a Raven haired girl stepped in their way shooting daggers at the two Slytherins. Closeby was another Gryffindor with hazel brow hair that was up in a high ponytail. Both threw nasty glares at the two but before they could ponder on it Draco grabbed Serenity by her arm and dragged her behind him. Trowing Bethany an apologetic glance who just rolled her eyes at Draco as they left.

This was watched by Ron and Harry who had yet to leave for their next class. Ron didn't get the blonde as she was part of Slytherin House but acted as if she was a Hufflepuff. Well at least in his eyes. He knew why Rei Johnson and Lita Jordan reacted as they did. They weren't fans of Slytherins and therefore they tried to protect a fellow Gryffindor from hurt even more so seeing as she was a muggle. Picking up the rest of their stuff Harry and Ron watched as Rei and Lita talked enthusiastically with Hermoine.

While Serenity was now finally free from Draco's death grip she rubbed her now sore wrist. They just turned a corner when they were met with a sight that made Serenitys blood boil. Unbeknownst to her Rei, Lita, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry were just behind them when Serenity threw a nasty glare at Draco daring to stop her. He just smirked and leaned at a wall nearby which made the Gryffindors stop in the first place.

What they then saw made their chins fall to the floor. Serenity stomped over to a few Guys who were picking on a blue-haired Ravenclaw student.

"Get away from her right this second before I forget myself." Serenity exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest. The two Guys as she now realized belonged to her own House. She mentally shook her head in shame.

"Oh, and what will you do if we don't want to?" A around 6 feet tall guy with blackish hair questioned her smirking while his companion, a little smaller with dark brown hair just watched.

"You don't wanna know." She stated. "Now get lost."

Now they both smirked at one another and pulled out their wands making Serenity sigh. Just as they were about to fire a spell at her she pulled her wand with lightning speed and within the next second both of the guy's wands were in her hand and the two Slytherins were glued together by their cloaks which caused them to end up on the floor cursing.

Many Students had gathered and watched this with surprise. Serenity now rounded the two guys and kneeled next to the rather beat up bluish-haired girl and asked her gently: "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so. Thank you." The girl whispered shyly.

"No problem I don't like bullies. My name is Serenity Black but you can call me Serena." Serenity said reaching out her hand and helping the girl gather her things and then get up.

"I'm Amy Turner." They smiled at one another just when all hell broke loose as McGonagall followed by Dumbledore and Snape rounded the corner. Pushing through the crowd they saw the Slytherin girl help up the Ravenclaw girl. Serenity still held the wands of the two Slytherin upperclassmen. A frown formed on Snape's face for a second seeing people from his house rolling around on the ground because they were glued to one another by their backs.

"Miss Black, Miss Turner what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

Serenity turned to him and smiled sheepishly. "They were ganging up on her Headmaster and when I went to interfere the tried to hex me so I took their wands and immobilized them." She held out the wands of the two Slytherin boys. The headmaster took the wands after freeing the two boys.

"Miss Turner are you well enough to return to class or would you wish to go to the infirmary?" He asked Amy who in turn promised that she was fine and could return to class. Snape had picked up the two boys by their capes.

Two girls had watched this development with interest and now smiled proudly at their fellow Slytherin before leaving the scene as did many now that the teachers had arrived.

After a small talk with Serenity, they dismissed her and she joined Draco and Bethany again and they went to their next class.

* * *

**Finally here is the next part. I'm actually proud of myself I managed to update a lot today.**

**If you liked this chapter please leave a review it would mean a lot to me to know how you guys feel about this story!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: New and Old Friends

**Hey, Guys here is the next chapter and as I warned before there will be time lapses. I hope I won't leave you confused.**

**Chapter 4: First Year: New and Old Friends**

* * *

_Two girls had watched this development with interest and now smiled proudly at their fellow Slytherin before leaving the scene as did many now that the teachers had arrived._

_After a small talk with Serenity, they dismissed her and she joined Draco and Bethany again and they went to their next class._

* * *

"You're impossible I hope ya know that. People are gonna talk about this now." Draco said smirking at Serenity.

"We'll let them talk. I did what I thought was right."

"That was pretty awesome Sere," Bethany said wrapping her arm around Serenity's shoulder as they walked.

Serenity giggled and they continued with their way to their next class oblivious to the group many eyes were now following shocked at the behavior of a Slytherin. Most of all Ron who stood there gaping. He had known Draco Malfoy to be a big idiot and that most Slytherins are just plain bad and turned out evil. Yet he had never heard of a Slytherin defending a person of another house. Because he wouldn't snap out of it Harry pulled his newly found friend with him to their next class Potions.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dumbledore too watched the retreating figure of Serenity Black. She acted as if the house separation that had plagued his mind for decades didn't apply to her. He had failed to gain as much information as he had liked about her but seeing her in person he wasn't sure he could see the doubts of her so-called guardians. Then he sensed the aura of the girl from back in his office the night before he turned to it but was surprised to see a black cat with a crescent moon-shaped bald spot. Its eyes had looked at him briefly before the cat ran the other way.

He pushed up his glasses and sighed while making his way back to his office. She was an interesting person indeed. Now if he could only find out what exactly of a role she could play in the plans he had that would calm him. Yet that seemed impossible since he had not been given much information and even with his Legilimens he had not gained any information. It seemed whoever those guardians of hers were they had made sure he would not know more than they deemed fit.

So far he only knew partially that Serenity Black and her mother Cassandra Black nee Black had a bad run-in with Death Eaters years after the war had ended. They had left both Mother and Daughter scarred for life in body and soul. Which brought him to Serenity's health problem. As he felt a headache build-up he threw in a lemon drop and heaved a heavy sigh.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Rei Johnson and Lita Jordan had watched the events unfold and were just as surprised as Ron at the behavior of the first-year Slytherin. They knew enough from their older siblings that Slytherins were no good. And as an addition, most of the Death Eaters were former Slytherins. And with the reputation of only bringing forth dark Wizards, Slytherins were trash in their eyes yet this girl seemed nothing like all the other Slytherins.

When they had seen Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins laugh at Hermoine both had been extremely mad and when they saw the two Slytherin girls, for them the situation was clear. But seeing as McGonagall walked in the same minute they decided to shield their fellow Griffindor once class was over.

At the fact that Black and Malfoy had to stay after class Rei smirked since she believed they deserved it. But now neither were sure if she was as bad as the others. Hermoine had already long gone to their next class to not be late to class seeing as they had double charms with Hufflepuff they hurried.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

* * *

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_During the classes, Rei and Lita shared with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw they had met Mina Alderton and Amy Turner. Soon enough they had all become friends despite their different houses. While Serenity got along just fine with Hermoine, Mina and Amy and many other people from all the houses Lita and Rei were resultant to trust her only because she was a Slytherin. Curiously tho Slytherin and Gryffindor shared more classes than with the other two houses who in turn also shared most classes._

_Serenity did exceed in most classes which made most people even more suspicious. Cause who needed a soon to be dark wizard to be even more powerful than they already were. Serenity was confronted by many who thought so Rei and Lita included. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the girl while Ron went on and on about her becoming a very very strong next Dark Lord which in turn made harry roll his eyes at his friend. _

_The first week had passed very quickly and Serenity had treated everyone as her equal. Not once had she looked down on someone unless they were bullies who she, Draco on the other hand, did act very superior which earned him lots of hits with books by Serenity. In most classes, Serenity seemed like a know it all. Without noticing Harry had soon noted that Serenity enjoyed Astronomy the most. But even she could not help but stop paying attention in History of Magic which was taught by a ghost named Binns._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Harry had cursed his luck after his first lesson of potions. The teacher Snape preferred Slytherins and seemed to have made Harry his most hated Student. Yet Surprising all including Snape himself Serenity had stood up for him and told Snape to not pick a student that had no former teaching in the subject and rather pick one who did know. She had once more hit Dracco with a book when he had sniggered at Harry which had earned her a very dark look by Snape but she seemed unfazed._

_ In embarrassment, Harry had looked away. So as revenge it seemed Snape had decided to make Serenity answer the questions with a very detailed explanation while everyone should write down what was said. Serenity did indeed know the answer and Snape gave her additional 20 House points. _

_In Charms Serenity once again exceeded all expectations and almost made Professor Flitwick fall off his books. In Herbology Harry noted Serenity seemed paler it had been only the third day and Harry wasn't sure what could have caused such. Then after Herbology, they had Defence against the Dark Arts by Quirrell. Having met him before Harry realized the stuttering was a permanent feature and that he seemed very off when one of his fellow Housemates had asked him about a fight with a zombie since he changed the topic turning an interesting color of pink and talked about the weather. There was also his turban which if he was quite honest stinking horribly. Fred and George had their own beliefs about that. _

_Something had seemed very wrong with Serenity as she eyed the Teacher weirdly from time to time. Whenever Quirrell had to pick Serenity he seemed to shake and stutter more than he already did. Some of the Slytherins including Malfoy soon complained about that. _

_By the time Thursday had rolled around Harry saw that Serenity was leaning onto Malfoy. Why he didn't realize until they had their first flying lesson where now another girl had an arm wrapped around her before the teacher came around. That was when he first held the broom and had such an amazing feeling of freedom it made him forget all about his worries for the moment. But once Madam Hooch allowed them to fly Neville's broom decided it wanted to take a flight. And soon he landed on the ground with a painful 'crack'. _

_Madam Hooch had led the crying Neville away to the infirmary and under the threat of being expelled should their feet not touch the ground till she returned she was gone. Harry saw Serenity sack against her female friend that held her upright but before he could ponder on it further Malfoy had taken Nevilles Remembrall which he had gotten in the morning. Without caring about the consequences he took off in the air after Malfoy._

_By the time McGonagall came storming out he had landed and looked at her terrified. Harry tho saw Serenity still leaning against her friend. If McGonagall noticed she never commented about it._

_Friday came and something nobody could have foreseen happened they had Herbology when it happened. Serenity had been even paler than before and was leaning fully on the girl he had identified as Bethany Moon. If she didn't lean on Moon she was leaning against Malfoy. Something was up he knew it but what was there to do and why did he worry anyways._

_Same went for Rei and Lita who had watched the strong girl grow weaker with each day. Hermoine had spent a little time with Black so had Amy and Mina. The teachers too had watched her. That day she was breathing very shallow and was unhealthily pale. She could barely stand. It happened when they were on their way to Herbology. A cry of fear made them all turn to her small group. Serenity was on the ground coughing violently. But what made them all back away in fear and a few more people cry out was the blood that littered the grass beneath her. She kept coughing up blood still when Professors came running out and the Schools nurse Poppy came running. _

_They were all sent to their class but nobody could concentrate and Harry saw the sheer fear cross Malfoys features. And he felt this would happen more often. Lita, Hermoine, and Rei had also seen the whole thing and that was when the two Gryffindors seemed to start trusting her. If she was as sick as she had looked all the Dark Powers or followers would never help her. Her being labeled as a know it all was then seen as her need for knowledge._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Serenity had many friends even tho most just pitied her. Her story was unknown to most since her family was one of the greatest Pureblood ones that had devoted their beings to the Dark Magic and were therefore known as followers of the Dark Lord. A good example of that being her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. One of the reasons Neville was very afraid of her at the beginning. Without knowing she had made many friends and had many more who adored her just because of her strength. _

_Malfoy was still very protective of her seeing as her condition enabled her more than once a month. Sometimes she couldn't visit classes for a week. And as the Teachers had been told she always turned in her essays even if it was later than others._

_In Slytherin, opinions were split while most of them were Purebloods themselves there were rumors about her father being a blood traitor. Those who knew who her father was never said a single word. So for most, it seemed that she was rather ashamed of him. That's where they could have not been more wrong. Yet if he was a traitor that would make her part of a traitor's family. Some just stayed clear because of the rumors. The rest either didn't care or were her friend. _

_Two of her newly found friends being Amara Montague and Michelle Prince both were in Slytherin and third years. They had talked to her after she had defended Amy Turner and told her that if she hadn't stepped in they would have since the two boys had been from their year. She also met Amara's little brother Graham Montague who was a second year. When she had met him he had blushed profoundly and stuttered which had earned him a smile by Serenity._

_A certain person tho just couldn't help but tease the poor first-year Slytherin after she had run into him the first time. His name was Darien Cole and he was a third-year Gryffindor. He was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. His best friend Jadeite Downson had been present and had laughed at the poor girl. Serenity couldn't figure out what she had done to make him act like that. Yet it had become a ritual for the both to clash whenever they crossed paths._

_Due to Amy Turner, she had met many Ravenclaws. One being Luna Lovegood who was also a first-year but by many called rather strange. Serenity never felt that way, if anything the girl was just too smart for the rest and they were jealous when they hid her things or did other things. Through them, she had met Zoisite Whittle another third-year from Ravenclaw. She soon met through Mina Nephrite Smith a third-year Hufflepuff student he was very popular with the girls and was a heart-breaker too. Yet Serenity had seen the way he had sometimes glanced at a certain Gryffindor girl._

_Lastly, she had met a friend of Amara and Michelle. His name was Kunzite Vance he was by no means a nice person. He was very cold and harsh too but a very good friend as Serenity realized once he had warmed to her. Once Cole was mocking her for her hairstyle once more which embarrassed her extremely. After he went too far she had tears in her eyes but before any more words could be said Kunzite was upon him and Cole found himself on the floor with a split lip. Amara and Michelle were close behind and took care of Serenity who because of the whole commotion had one of her attacks. _

_Breaking down coughing and all the while gasping for air blood began dripping from her mouth which made even Cole look at her in fear. He had heard of her so-called 'episodes' but had not believed it. Well, now he did. After this incident Serenity didn't dare wear her mid-back long hair in her usual style again out of fear of being called such words again. When she crossed Cole for a few months both would just look away and walk on._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_All her friends had grown very protective over her very quickly. By the time Halloween came around, Serenity had friends in all houses. So on Halloween morning, she woke with a smile it had been a while since her last attack and she was glad for it. Keeping up with the classes was harder if you were always missing classes and having to hand in late essays because you were sick meant the essays stacked with time. _

_So when she entered charms that day she was happy to know that they would today begin to make things levitate. A thing she had been dying to do for years after seeing her mother always do it to get something she forgot. It could certainly make things easier for her. __She watched as Professor Flitwick showed them the incantation and the right wand movement. She was the first to get it right which earned her house 20 points._

_Then she watched as Hermoine tried to teach Ron who had come dangerously close to hitting someone with his wand. But instead of being grateful, he snapped at her and when Hermoine succeeded and got House points as a reward he turned away in annoyance which made Serenity narrow her eyes at him. He was a brat sometimes with all of his prejudices mostly against Slytherins. Poor Hermione deserved better treatment than that._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

* * *

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Upon exiting the Class she heard Ron speak badly about Hermoine and when she saw her run off crying she took off after the poor girl. Malfoy shook his head but he and Bethany just continued to their doors since Dinner was about to start in a half-hour and they knew Serenity loved food more than anything so she'd be there. As soon Malfoy entered the hall he heard Johnson and Jordan call out to Bethany.

"Hey, Moon wait up!" Lita called out and she and Rei joined Bethany as she stopped.

"Have you seen Hermoine? She wasn't in her dorm and I haven't seen her around she was very excited for today's dinner." Rei questioned and looked around worriedly,

"I don't know where she is but Serenity is with her. Ron was being a git and made her cry after Charms so she ran after her. And we all know Serenity's love for food so she'll be here soon." Bethany answered.

They were standing near the door but so that people could pass without a problem. Just as Dumbledore wanted to ask everyone to take a seat and to begin the feast Quirrell ran past the girls. His face was distorted in terror as he reached the head table and slumped on his knees and gasped out: "Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know-" And then he just passed out.

After a second of absolute silence, panic broke loose and Students scrambled to their feet to getaway. Only Dumbledore quick thinking and with the help of colorful crackers coming from the tip of his wand people quieted down. Giving out his orders people streamed out of the great hall while the Teachers made their way to the Dungeons.

Only Harry stopped and pulled Ron to the side while Rei and Lita listened. "Its Hermoine she doesn't know about the Troll!"

"Neither does Serenity," Rei added paling considerably.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Well, most already know what's gonna happen next somewhat but I wanted to make things a little more logical plus it would make no sense to just jump over every action. Harry will get his PoV from time to time but I do not plan to just plain copy the book so once I've reached the next few books his PoVs will get more frequent so be patient. This story focuses mainly on Serena for now. Of course, the others will be mentioned more than just in this chapter. Depending on when they will be important for the plot. Oh and I do not hate Ron! Just putting that there.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW Since I do want to know what you guys think of my story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Danger from the inside

**I feel like this one is gonna be a very long chapter but bear with me.**

**Leave REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 5: First Year: Danger from inside**

* * *

_Only Harry stopped and pulled Ron to the side while Rei and Lita listened. "It's Hermoine she doesn't know about the Troll!"_

_"Neither does Serenity," Rei added paling considerably._

* * *

The four nodded and then made their way away from the first years being lead back to their dorms by the prefect Percy Weasley. Soon they came near the toilet where they guessed the two girls. Just as they rounded the corner the twelve feet tall Troll came into view as it entered the Girls Toilet. Its nasty stench covered the whole area.

All four paled and exchanged panicked looks. There was no time to get a teacher that they knew so ever so slowly they neared the door. When suddenly a scream echoed from the Toilet and before they could even step forth a crashing sounded followed by another ear-piercing scream.

And then all hell broke loose as they ran to help the two females suddenly the wall on which the door laid started to break and exploded. The Troll despite its size was thrown backward and collided with the windows. A few shattered from the impact which seemed to have made the Troll mad. As it picked up his huge wooden club and swung it at the blonde and the brunette that came stumbling out of the hole in the wall.

"Confuse it!" Rei exclaimed as she and Lita made their way towards the other girls both shaking in fright. Harry and Ron nodded and both grabbed on of the larger rocks that were left of the wall and while Harry made his way to the other side of the Troll Ron threw his Rock at the Troll. It hit it on the head making the Troll shake its head but it continued to follow the girls.

Serenity seemed the most shaken and while Ron and Harry kept throwing Rocks at the Troll it kept ignoring them. When it was about to Slam its club at the girl's Serenity made her way forth one hand outstretched. Her forehead had wrinkles as she seemed to concentrate and suddenly blood began to seep out of her mouth. Rei and Lita gasped in shock while Ron and Harry just watched and screamed for her to move. Hermoine watched in terror being held by Rei.

Just as the club was about to hit her Serenitys eyes shot open and a bright light emanated from her body and the club went flying. It landed several feet away from the Troll who now looked very confused. Ron saw his chance as Harry yelled at Ron to do something while Serenity just collapsed Lita had just enough time to catch her. Blood was flowing from her mouth and her breathing was very shallow and she realized today was one of her bad days.

Harry made sure the attention of the still confused Troll was on him by throwing small rocks at it. Ron looked around panicked and yelled the first Spell that came into mind: "Wingardium Leviosa." The wooden club lifted to into the air painfully slow and when it reached just above the Troll's head it smacked down on its head with a painful 'Crack'. And in the next second the Troll stumbled and fell over backward and didn't get up again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Is it - dead?" Hermoine carefully questioned still in Rei's arms. Rei glanced at the Troll it's stench still hung heavily in the air. Harry answered first.

"I don't think it is. Probably just knocked out."

"What was that what Black just did?" Ron mentioned next glancing briefly at the blonde that was held by Lita her golden hair covered parts of her face but they all saw the now nearly dried blood.

But before any of them had time to react a loud 'boom' sounded and one of the boulders that had been blocking the way was blasted apart. Behind it, they guessed the teachers so they backed away.

A moment later Professor McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Professor Dumbledore stopped before the group of mostly Gryffindors. All eyes first fell on the troll and Quirrell gasped sitting on a boulder clutching at his chest.

Next, all eyes went on the group. McGonagall saw Serenity first and rushed to her side Snape followed suit. "What happened here? Why aren't you all in your dormitories?"

"Professor. Hermoine and Serenity didn't know about the Troll since they weren't at the feast. We wanted to get them." Lita began.

"But before we could the Troll entered the Toilet and we didn't have enough time to get a teacher!" Rei finished.

"That's true Professor! If they hadn't come I'm sure it would have killed us." Hermoine shivered at the thought of that but then looked at Serenity. "She did save my life tho. Serenity I mean. And Ron and Harry's quick thinking as well."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_After that incident Serenity was brought to the hospital wing while the five Gryffindors were escorted back to their dorms. Beforehand tho Dumbledore had, after sending Professor Quirrell and Snape away walked with them back to Common Room. He had explained to them that Serenity had an unusual amount of wild magic which caused her to sometimes lose control. Hermoine easily conducted from that that what they had seen Serenity do was her wild magic. Dumbledore explained that Serenity received more training by teachers to be able to control her outbursts better. _

_Just before they reached the common Room he asked them not to speak of what they had seen her do as people tended to get frightened easily. They all agreed on not telling anybody. Dumbledore thanked them while McGonagall gave them another round of complaints before she shooed them off into the common room._

_Inside the Halloween, Feast had been continued. And from this day on a new friendship had been forged that would be one day known as the Golden trio._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Soon after that, the first Quidditch game came around with Harry as the new Seeker. During the game, Serena noticed certain Teacher hex Harry's broom. She had wanted to act herself but seeing as it was one of her very bad days and the fact that Snape was doing everything to undo the hex she sat back and watched. When the teachers jumped up in surprise she narrowed her eyes prepared to step in but luckily not only Snape but also Quirrell, who had been knocked over lost their concentration._

_Later after the game, she heard from Rei and Lita the Golden Trios suspect of Snape and she snorted but kept her hold firmly on Bethany. She just told the two Gryffindors the truth and that it was stupid to jump to conclusions as two teachers were mumbling incantations. And besides the hate, Professor Snape expressed he would not dare kill a student._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_The School year from then on went rather fast for Serenity. Her Private classes helped her enormously. Tho there had been times when she had blown up things or even once set things on fire. At one point she froze the plant they were working with on that day. Professor Sprout had looked at her sharply which reminded her of her training with the witch. And it had not been the most pleasant. As Hufflepuffs Head of House, she may hold the traits of the Hufflepuff but she was still very strict. In comparison, Serenity felt as if McGonagall's training lessons were pretty laid back. And McGonagall was just not that._

_The Golden Trio had not given up on their suspicions of Snape. It angered Serenity but what was she supposed to do if they would not listen to reason. They believed that Quirrell was the one trying to help Harry. That was ludicrous of course. With each day that passed, Quirrell became more suspicious. At one time she felt an ominous aura around him. The darkness in him was very dangerous so she asked her friends if they had felt anything similar. Yet only Amara, Michelle, Kunzite, and Rei said they had felt something off about him._

_Meanwhile, Fred and George had taken a liking to Serena. They tended to surprise her and Serenity even received a pullover to Christmas from Miss Weasely courtesy of the Weasely twins. Since she too had stayed Christmas in Hogwarts she jumped in their arms laughing and thanked them multiple times and asked them to thank their mother in her name. While Ron was still disliking her even he couldn't help but open to the light she held. Despite any rumors that had been spread of her as a blood traitor child._

_She had bonded even further with her Housemates Amara, Michelle, and Kunzite seeing as they had stayed in Hogwarts during Christmas as well. She soon learned that neither Amara or Michelle had any living family members left. But cause their families had been close during the war, besides the fact that their parents had been death eaters. Both grew up pretty lonely with Servants in their big mansions as other Pureblood families took it upon themselves to ensure their homes and the servants stayed to raise the young heirs to their respective family names. Kunzite had lost his father in the war but his mother remained alive. _

_Serenity didn't shame the two Slytherin girls for their parent's mistakes. She smiled and told them that the actions of the parent shouldn't define the children. Kunzite just shook his head and chuckled slightly which earned him a glare from Serenity. But even so, he agreed. Neither of his parents had been followers of the Dark Lord but he would never judge the two for the mistakes that lay in the past._

_Malfoy had refused to stay for Christmas and had insisted that Serenity come along to celebrate Christmas with his family. She declined and told him she rather stay and bond more with her friends. She had been very angry at Draco a few days before Christmas Holidays begun he had thrown a very mean and in Serenitys eyes necessary comment at Potter: "I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas cause they're not wanted at home."_

_It had been in the middle of a Potions Class and Serenity had seen the was Draco looked at Harry while commenting such and she also saw the smirk fly over Professor Snape's face. She had turned slightly red and huffed slamming the Potions book rather harshly on the desk and then stood and sat, while all of the Class watched her, next to Rei Johnson, seeing as Bethany had called sick with a cold and she was to work with Draco. It was eerily quiet for a moment while Serenity acted as if nothing had happened and looked at Professor Snape with a raised eyebrow half expecting him to throw some snarky comment but he just stared at her in utter confusion._

_She wouldn't talk to Draco for the next few days. And it affected Draco since he saw as she went through one of her bad days landing herself in the infirmary again and she wouldn't let him help her. She forgave him after he practically pleaded with her the next day when she was released from the hospital wing. She made him assure her that he would not make such comments again. Of course, being the Slytherin he continued yet only when Serenity was are least out of earshot. _

_Unbeknownst to Serenity Harry, Hermione and Ron were uncovering slowly pieces and bits of the Secret of the three-headed Dog on the third floor. During Chrismas, Harry found the mirror of Erised. Seeing as Ron didn't understand him he mentioned in a conversation with Serenity. She went to see it with him. Upon looking in the mirror she saw her whole family alive and happy. Her Mother, Father, Uncle, and her Godfather. Having a celebration of sorts. Tears slipped down her cheeks and without another word she left the room. It had been too good to be true she knew this would never happen._

_Harry had become fixated on the mirror so Dumbledore took it away pretty soon. After that Harry went and apologized to Serenity but she just smiled and told him that she understood his fixation with the mirror but that she had been forced to grow up pretty fast and that she had not been allowed to dream something that would not come true anyways._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Christmas soon ended and the next Quidditch match Gryffindor against Hufflepuff was coming up. Serenity had missed Malfoy hex Neville with the Leg-Locker curse but was told by Rei later and it didn't end well for Draco as he found himself on the end of Serenitys wand. Without care she made him glue to the wall in the Slytherin Common room where he would stay till lunch since it was breakfast and he had avoided her the night before. _

_He was fuming but she just smiled and waved him off weakly and left when he confronted her. A sigh escaped his mouth before he walked after her seeing as the girl was shaking in pain._

_Serenity spends the Quidditch Match with Mina on the Hufflepuff stands and therefore only heard later that there had been a fight on the Gryffindor stands. She just sighed while patting a rather sad Minas shoulder since Gryffindor had won and the game had only lasted for a bit more than five minutes._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_A few weeks later landed her cousin in detention with the Golden Trio. How and why that happened was a mystery to Serenity but for some reason, she had been given Detention by Professor Quirrell since she had been in the hospital wing a few days prior and therefore was behind with the essays and couldn't hand in one on time again._

_And that's how she found herself with the other four and Hagrid on the way into the forbidden Forest. She clung to Draco's cloak sensing darkness coming from the forest. They split up into two teams to search for an injured or possibly dead Unicorn._

_She was with Harry and Draco who insisted to take Fang, the big Dog that belonged to Hagrid. While Ron and Hermione went with Hagrid who had a crossbow with him. They made their way deeper into the forest and soon Serenity realized that Draco was way more terrified than she was. They heard weir noises and soon encountered something really frightening which left Serenity rooted on the spot as well as Harry while Draco and Fang just ran off._

* * *

**Alright, I had actually intended to end the first year which this chapter but I guess that'll have to wait till the next chapter. I'm sure yall already know what's coming in the next chapter but of course, I'll change a few pieces so stay tuned!**

_**AND LEAVE REVIEWS!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fake Professor

**Back at it again!**  
_**Leave Reviews!**_

**Chapter 6: 1st: Fake Professor**

* * *

_A few weeks later landed her cousin in detention with the Golden Trio. How and why that happened was a mystery to Serenity but for some reason, she had been given Detention by Professor Quirrell since she had been in the hospital wing a few days prior and therefore was behind with the essays and couldn't hand in one on time again._

_And that's how she found herself with the other four and Hagrid on the way into the forbidden Forest. She clung to Draco's cloak sensing darkness coming from the forest. They split up into two teams to search for an injured or possibly dead Unicorn._

_She was with Harry and Draco who insisted to take Fang, the big Dog that belonged to Hagrid. While Ron and Hermione went with Hagrid who had a crossbow with him. They made their way deeper into the forest and soon Serenity realized that Draco was way more terrified than she was. They heard weird noises and soon encountered something really frightening which left Serenity and Harry rooted to the spot while Draco and Fang just ran off._

* * *

Harry and Serenity stood fear-stricken seeing the figure near the dead body of the unicorn. It didn't seem to see them at first as it was bending over the poor magical creature. Yet as Dracos cry of terror left his mouth and Fangs panicked barks sounded and both dashed off the figure who had currently drunk the unicorn's blood now turned to the two children.

Harry stumbled back a few feet and fell on his ass when his foot collided with a root. Serenity stood frozen fear clearly in her eyes yet as she pulled her wand a calculating gaze entered her eyes. She lifted her wand and shoot red sparks in the sky. A signal that something went wrong and would lead Hagrid to them.

The figure now slithered, like a snake, towards them. But its eyes were on Harry foremost and when it was just about to pass Serenity she moved in the way. And the snake-like figure wasted no time and drew its wand pointing it at her chest. A violet stream of light hit Serenity square in the chest. Harry watched terrified what was happening and stood to help the Slytherin but he was only able to catch her collapsing body before it hit the ground.

A searing pain suddenly began shooting through his head as he'd never felt before it was as if his scar lit itself on fire. Half blinded and still clinging to Serenity who had ceased to move he staggered backward. He heard a sound coming from the figure that sounded awfully lot like laughter. He wasn't able to make out anything and soon his knees buckled and he sunk on them. He heard the sound of hooves behind him and galloping and he felt the air change as whatever had been behind his head jumped over him and most likely confronted the figure.

When the pain finally subsided Harry opened his eyes carefully. The figure was gone and the instead ahorse-like creature now stood before him. It introduced himself as a Firenze the centaur. Firenze helped Harry to his feet and carefully picked up the blonde whos breath was very shallow by now. Firenze had a very odd conversation with Harry who had come to a realization and just then Hagrid and the others came storming into the clearing. Malfoy let out a gasp of shock upon seeing his cousin passed out in the centaur's arms.

"Let her down you!" He all but screeched yet the centaur looked at him disinterested.

"I shall never let harm come to a Moonchild. You do not need to worry about me causing her harm but she should see a healer very soon even her body will be affected by the curse placed upon her." He spoke mystically.

Hagrid wanted to take the girl but Firenze refused and opted to carry the blonde to the castle himself to ensure her safety. Not soon after two new centaurs that went by the names of Ronan and Bane accompanied them. 'Just till you enter the school grounds. And do not flatter yourself to think we do this for you unthankful misguided humans we only fulfill our sworn duty.' Bane had spat in disgust at them all.

Once they had exited the forest the other two centaurs stopped and told Firenze to hurry. All four of the other students pondered on the words that bane had directed at them. What kind of duty could that be? Meanwhile, Serenity was in half a delirium and barely realized what happened to or around her. Screams filled her head of familiar yet strange voices. Why were they calling her name? Who were all these people? What had happened?

Once they reached the school they were welcomed by a distraught Poppy who had seen the red sparks. Worried about Young Slytherin whom she had become very familiar with since her health demanded her stay with her more times than she liked to count. And for some reason, she had a felt something had happened to the girl so she had rushed to the doors of the castle and waited. Soon the group came into view and Poppy gasped at the sigh of a limp Serenity in the arms of a centaur.

Hagrid took Serenity while Firenze directed some rather cryptic words at Madam Pomfrey. 'The Moon shall guide you home.'

The Gryffindors were sent to their common room while Malfoy was sent to fetch Professor Snape. Serenity was brought to the Hospital Wing and then Professor Dumbledore was called. It was definitely unnormal for someone to want to kill the pure Unicorns but for the person to have a target in mind as well as very strange.

It told them that it had to be one who had known not only of the kind of detention the girl had been given and when it would be. Serenity was soon checked over by Professor Snape who had cursed since he could do absolutely nothing for the girl.

Professor Snape explained to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore that she had been cursed by a spell favorited and created by the dark lord. It was similar to the Crucio just that the pain was not inflicted on the body but the mind. He also explained that Serenity had been extremely lucky that the one who cursed her, the person stood most probably in connection with the Dark Lord, was somewhat so weakened that this person needed the blood of a Unicorn which was a curse itself.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Poppy asked fearfully. "Will she remain in this state?"

"No we can't do anything, but she will get better with time. Since the spell caster was so weak she will only be out of it for a few days to a week. But the damage done on the mind will be the bigger issue." Snape stated and directed an ice-cold glare towards Dumbledore who nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand. Do not great Severus I will see why she was even given Detention without your knowledge." He spoke. "For now let us see what Hagrid can find out about the dead Unicorn."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Serenity did indeed stay out of it for a week. It worried all of her friends. Many knew of her fate and some, like Draco Malfoy, had written their parents. Due to that Cassandra Balck was informed and the next day she came storming into the castle demanding to speak with Professor Dumbledore. It was quite a show seeing as it was breakfast time and most students were present at the time._

_She was a beautiful woman with black hair that was up in a high ponytail and white-blonde stands. She strode in the doors blasted open without warning. Many students screamed in shock or fear. The teachers present rose and pulled their wands but lowered them the second they realized there was no immediate threat to their students._

_Dumbledore had led the fuming woman away from the students and into the hospital wing. Amy had decided to visit the girl before breakfast seeing as the exams were only weeks away. And she wanted to spend her time studying some more. She was sent away then but not before squeezing the still Serenitys hand and mumbling a 'get better soon'. It made Cassandra Black smile it wasn't until she looked upon her daughters still form that the anger returned._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_It was soon found out that Professor Quirrell was the one to give Serenity detention. He had overheard Filch speak of a Punishment for the Golden Trio and Malfoy so he had made her come along. When he was confronted he had no actual words for his actions. He became the main suspect at having told anyone else. But his explanations didn't add up and even Dumbledore's Legilimens couldn't get any valuable information from the Professor of DADA. _

_Seeing as many of Serenitys friends had given him a hard time afterward. It didn't make any difference in which house they were from. Many people liked Serenity and knowing of her health situation it made them furious to the point where mere Prank turned dangerous._

_Detentions were given by the Head of House a lot more than normal in the week where Serenity was in her comatose state. Her mother had actually demanded that Quirrell be fired and so had many other parents after hearing the more than exaggerated stories of the Monster that killed Unicorns, drank its blood, and attacked Students and might be connected to the DADA Professor. __Professor Quirrell then told them he would finish the year and then leave the post._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Serenity had suffered a great deal during this week. It made her relive every piece of the horrible past she had. Yet sometimes she would hear screams and feel pain that's she was unfamiliar with. It was as if she had suffered a great deal before but just couldn't remember anymore, which was ludicrous. Seeing as she was only 11 it couldn't have happened to her. __Yet she couldn't help but ponder, after waking, over this fact. _

_Soon the exams came rolling around and even tho Serenity had a good feeling about the exams she saw the worry in many of her friend's eyes so she tried to distract them by inviting many to spend their summer holidays with her. Unbeknownst to her, the Golden Trio was one day in the middle of the night out to stop Snape, who was in their eyes still the bad guy, from stealing the Philosophers stone._

_She heard of the Story the next day from her friends and was amazed to hear that she had been right that Quirrell had been hiding something Dark. But of course to hear that Harry had fought the Dark Lord that night shocked her. She was saddened nonetheless by Quirrell's death. She didn't mourn but felt pity for his soul that was now to far gone to be ever pure again._

_The year ended with first Slytherin winning the house cup but after Professor Dumbledore had given additional points to the Golden Trio and Neville Gryffindor won the House Cup. __The year ended pretty happily for most. The Slytherins still did mourn over the happenings at the feast yet with Serenity smiling at their friends even Malfoy couldn't stay sad for much longer._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_At the Kings Cross station, Serenity was once more engulfing every single of her friends and she even gave Darien Cole a small wave. Some of them she would see over the summer so she introduced them to her mother. Cassandra Black stood smiling at her daughter. Lucius Malfoy was not as happy as that seeing his niece mingle with Mudbloods and blood traitors but only sneered and left with Draco who waved at his cousin. They would be seeing each other during the holidays most definitely._

_All that she made meet her mother instantly liked her. She was just like her daughter in many ways. She even asked Michelle and Amara to stay with them for the summer. They declined politely but promised to visit. __Upon Meeting Mrs. Weasely Serenity squealed and hugged the older woman in glee. She thanked her politely for the pullover. She even got to meet Harry's Uncle Vernon who had come to pick him up with his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. _

_She saw the unpleasant sneer on his face and felt the unhappiness he felt at picking Harry up. She bowed slightly and smiled at Harry's uncle who stood dumbfounded at her thanking him for taking care of Harry. Harry would always laugh at the sight of Uncle Vernon's facial expression weeks to come._

* * *

**Book 1 The Philosophers Stone is hereby closed. **

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
